


Bridging Bolt Strike

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Disclaimer: Credits to DeNA and Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak, Drabble, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M, Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Rated Mature for implied sex, There's not really much to say you have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Hilbert acts odd whenever N uses his sync move.N, the dense, adorable, precious little thing he is, doesn't notice until Zekrom points it out.Edited January 17, 2021
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touko | Hilda & Touya | Hilbert, Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa, Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Zekrom, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Bridging Bolt Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who got excited seeing N use his sync move. (Not _that _type of excited, but I totally bet Hilbert would)__

N was just delighted to be on Pasio. It’d felt nice to  _ stop _ somewhere, after all. His journey had taught him so many things, and now he could put it all into action. It was just the cherry - and the whipped cream, and the chocolate sauce, and the sprinkles, and whatever else went on sundaes - on top that he’d been reunited with Hilbert and all the other Unovans. But Hilbert especially - he was overjoyed that they’d found each other again and that they were rekindling the relationship they’d once had.

So really, N wouldn’t have noticed. He  _ knew _ he wouldn’t have noticed, but Zekrom had pointed it out and now he couldn’t  _ stop _ noticing.

_ Hilbert starts acting odd whenever we use our sync move _ , It had observed.

And suddenly it was as if N’s eyes had opened. Hilbert would fidget, or scuff his shoes against the ground, or shove his hands into his pockets. He’d shift until the battle was over, and then he’d make up some excuse and flee. N was thoroughly confused - Hilbert had acted this flighty before.

He had tried asking around. Bianca, who was usually their other teammate, just dissolved into helpless giggles, and Cheren sighed but didn’t say a word. Hilda nonchalantly claimed that she didn’t know a thing about it while her Emboar sniggered in the background - but everyone knew that she was absolutely  _ terrible _ at keeping secrets, so that was no surprise. Samurott had only twitched its whiskers at him in amusement. Rosa’s and Nate’s eyes had sparkled when he’d asked, but they only mysteriously said that he’d learn in due time. N had left that conversation more confused than he’d been when he entered it.

So here he was, picking up his courage. “Is there something wrong?” He asked worriedly, before Hilbert could flee this time, “You’ve been acting off lately, Hilbert.”

Hilbert turned a stunning, beautiful shade of red. He mumbled something N couldn’t hear, and a few feet away, Bianca started giggling.

“What?” He said, confused. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t hear you.”

Hilbert looked around them. There was no one around except for Bianca, who was trying and very unsuccessfully failing to muffle herself with her hands; Cheren, who been serving as referee for their training session; and Hilda and the twins (as they’d been so dubbed back in Unova) serving as their opponents. Then Hilbert leaned up and pulled him down.

“You look really hot using your sync move,” He whispered into N’s ear.

N stared at him as he pulled back. Hilbert looked away in embarrassment.

“Oh,” He breathed.

Bianca was now laughing uncontrollably, tears in her eyes, and Cheren sighed and audibly facepalmed before gently and quietly scolding her. The twins erupted in raucous crowing across the battlefield as Hilda confusedly asked what was going on.

But he didn’t hear any of it as Hilbert dragged him away. He was too busy struggling to keep his hands to himself and not on his delectably blushing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just pulled N yesterday! (Or, depending on wherever you are, not-yesterday. I pulled him January 14, 2021) Only Hilda left of the vuvuzela quintet to go!
> 
> This is actually kinda-sorta based off my own Masters team, since my team is (center, left, right) N, Bianca, and Hilbert.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
